


Спасите меня от моих детей

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я с ума сойду, — пробормотал Брюс. — Им в колледж ещё не пора?<br/>— Всегда есть школа-пансион, сэр, — ответил Альфред, подавая ему аспирин. — И крепкий алкоголь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Save Me From My Kids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/816300) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2357090).

— Что вы натворили? — Брюс развернулся к промокшим насквозь Джейсону и Касс, которые тут же указали пальцами друг на друга, стоя посреди пруда. Брюс стиснул пальцами переносицу и повернулся к Тиму, который сидел с мрачным выражением на лице, лениво плеская водой им на ноги. Щёки у него характерно округлились, так что Брюс только мысленно раздражённо вскинул руки.

Он опустился на колено и подставил ладонь Тиму под подбородок. 

— Выплюнь. 

Тим хмыкнул. Джейсон и Кассандра продолжили переругиваться, затем Джейсон повалил Кассандру в воду. 

— Тим, открой рот, — процедил сквозь зубы Брюс. Тим упрямо сжал губы и скрестил руки на груди. — Выплюнь, Тим. _Раз_.

Тим моргнул, помедлил и всё равно отвернулся. Касс двинула Джейсону в плечо, и они затихли. 

— _Два_.

Тим сморщил нос, потом послушно раскрыл рот и дал золотой рыбке упасть на подставленную ладонь. Рыбка слабо затрепыхалась, и Брюс опустил её обратно в пруд. 

Как Джейсон и Кассандра убедили Тима взять рыбку в рот, Брюс не знал. Да и не уверен был, что хочет знать на самом деле. 

Тим сердито ощерил мелкие клыки, затем надулся и уставился на свои перепончатые ступни. Он был, наверное, самым нетипичным морским драконом из тех, что встречались Брюсу. С другой стороны, Джанет была _великим драконом_ , так что. 

(Но серьёзно, как Джанет могла бросить своего малька у первого встречного, который показал некоторую предрасположенность к способности управляться со сверхъестественными детьми? Брюс ведь совсем не годился.)

— Может, вы мне объясните, почему Тим держал во рту рыбу?  
— Мы играли, — угрюмо растирая руку, ответил Джейсон после того, как Касс двинула ему ещё раз. — Тим был монстром, а мы пиратами. Мы пытались спастись до того, как наш корабль разобьётся.   
— И мы принесли рыбку ему в жертву, — добавила Касс. Она присела рядом с Тимом, дёрнула за мокрые волосы и заправила прядку ему за ухо. Тим взялся пальцами за низ её шортов. 

Брюс, разглядывая их, подумал, что эти трое его в могилу сведут однажды. 

— Отведите Тима вымыться и перестаньте ему подавать плохие идеи. Он в этом возрасте очень впечатлительный. Вы сами знаете.

Морские драконы, как выяснилось, взрослели медленнее, чем большинство других созданий. Пусть Тим выглядел на тринадцать — маленького роста, худой и слегка круглолицый — но вёл себя как как наивный и легко всему верящий шестилетний. 

Это, впрочем, не мешало ему как-то обводить вокруг пальца всех в семье, когда ему было нужно. 

Джейсон присел на корточки, взял Тима на руки и продолжил переругиваться с Кассандрой до самого дома.

— _Дети,_ — вздохнул Брюс.

***

— Где твой брат? 

Кассандра подняла голову, осмотрелась, перевела взгляд на Брюса. 

— Который?   
— Ты знаешь, который, — Брюс упёр руки в бока. — Куда ты спрятала Дэмиана в этот раз? 

Молодой эльф почесала ухо и пожала плечами. 

— _Кассандра._  
— Я не прятала, — сказала она, возвращаясь к игре на своём планшете. Брюс не сомневался, что Альфред не разрешал ей играть и конфисковал планшет после ссоры с Диком, из-за которой электричества не было три дня.   
— Чей это планшет?   
— Тима. Он не может им пользоваться, потому что этот не водонепроницаемый. 

Брюс мысленно поставил галочку напомнить отделу исследований и разработки заняться этим. 

— Альфред говорил, что тебе нельзя играть на планшете, — плечи Кассандры ссутулились, но затем она отдала планшет. — Так где Дэмиан?   
— Я его не прятала, поэтому не знаю, — повторила Касс. — Почему ты решил, что это я сделала?   
— Потому что когда кто-то из твоих братьев пропадает, обычно это твоих рук дело. 

Эльфы были очень ловкими по части прятания. 

— Спроси Дика, — сказала Касс. — А что на ужин?   
— Лазанья, — Брюс моргнул, когда она начала вылезать в окно. — А почему мне нужно спрашивать Дика? 

Она пожала плечами.

— Потому что он старший, — и спрыгнула в кусты внизу.

***

Тим заморгал из-под чёлки. Его зрачки расширились на миг, прежде чем снова превратиться в вертикальные щели. Он оскалил клыки и залёг обратно в воду, лениво гоняя игрушки для ванной. 

— Тебе придется выйти рано или поздно, — сказал Брюс, сидя на опущенной крышке унитаза.   
— Не уверен, Б. По-моему, он может сидеть там, пока вся вода не испарится, — сказал Дик, просачиваясь сквозь зеркало.   
— Что я тебе говорил насчет личного пространства? 

Дик закатил глаза, выплыл вон, и через пару секунд в дверь раздался стук. 

Тим выдул пару пузырей и исчез под пеной — только чёрные прядки торчали. 

— Входи, Дик, — дверная ручка задёргалась, и Дик вошёл. Он подёрнулся рябью один раз и обрел полную телесность с виду. — И не потакай ему. Он там уже два часа сидит. Меняет воду, когда я отворачиваюсь. 

Тим тихо булькнул. 

— Он просто развлекается, — Дик присел рядом с ванной, неспешно раздвигая пену, чтобы можно было рассмотреть Тима, припавшего ко дну. — Так ведь, красавец? 

Тим мимолётно улыбнулся им, показав зубы, и плеснул в Дика водой. Вода пролетела сквозь того, угодив Брюсу на штанину. 

— Ты всем плохой пример подаёшь, — вздохнул Брюс. — Вытаскивай его.   
— А сам что, не можешь? — Дик рассмеялся и потянулся за полотенцем. Он повернулся к ванной, улыбаясь. — Ты слышал что Б. сказал. Вылезай. 

Тим забулькал снова, затем встал, поблескивая заплатками чешуи, и взял у Дика полотенце. Его жабры плотно прилегли к бокам, оставив лишь тонкие полоски. 

— Вот и всё. Совсем не сложно, да? — сказал Дик, хватая ещё одно полотенце, пока Тим переступал через бортик. Он накинул его Тиму на голову и начал вытирать волосы. — Не знаю, с чего вдруг Б. ворчит. 

Тим захихикал. 

Брюс мрачно глянул на них. 

— Вы двое — кошмарные дети. Не забудьте спустить воду, когда закончите, а я поищу Джейсона, пока он не сбежал. _Опять._

***

— Я с ума сойду, — пробормотал Брюс. — Им в колледж ещё не пора?   
— Всегда есть школа-пансион, сэр, — ответил Альфред, подавая ему аспирин. — И крепкий алкоголь. 

Наполовину перекинувшийся Джейсон зарычал на них из-под стола, терзая почти сырой стейк. Тим, кажется, разрывался между желаниями присоединиться к старшему брату, подраться со старшим братом за еду или дать Кассандре дальше заплетать ему волосы. 

— А Тим разве не стригся недавно?   
— Стрижку отменили из-за инцидента с линькой, сэр.   
— Точно, — потому что драконы, оказывается, линяли. — Кассандра, не пускай Тима к Джейсону. 

Эльф кивнула, взяла Тима за руку и увела его из столовой. 

Полупрозрачный Дик пытался уговорить Джейсона перекинуться обратно, Дэмиан сидел за столом и дальше ел. Он с виду вообще заскучал. 

— Дик, забери Дэмиана доесть на кухне. 

Старший глянул на Брюса с крайним сомнением. 

— Ты точно управишься, Б.?   
— _Марш._

Дик схватил Дэмиана, его тарелку с кукурузой и направился на кухню. 

— Я, пожалуй, прослежу за ними, сэр, — сказал Альфред и поспешил за ними. Когда Дик попытался накормить Дэмиана в прошлый раз, всё закончилось подпаленным потолком. 

Брюс присел на корточки и увернулся от вилки, которой в него запустил Джейсон — потрясающе, как он смог, учитывая, что его руки сейчас были скорее лапами.

— Отдай стейк, Джейсон. 

Джейсон зарычал. Брюс попробовал вспомнить, чем думал, когда впустил в свой дом столько _странных_ детей. 

— Джейсон, твоё поведение недопустимо. 

Джейсон отхватил ещё кусок, и кровь с соком потекли у него по подбородку. Маленький засранец ухмыльнулся. 

Нахал. 

— Мы уже это проходили, Джейсон. Стейк уже мёртвый, не нужно обращаться с ним так... злобно. Вылезай из-под стола и поешь как воспитанный — нет. Нет, я не буду повторяться. Тебе _пятнадцать_ , Джейсон. Я не должен тебе повторять всё это. 

Что-то треснуло, и Джейсон, теперь полностью адская гончая, принялся радостно жевать стейк, наступив лапой в тарелку с мясом, стащенную до этого со стола. 

— Честное слово, ты это делаешь только чтобы посмотреть, что я сделаю в ответ. И проверить, последуют ли твоему примеру твои братья. 

С учётом того, как на него смотрели Тим и Дэмиан, у него почти получилось. 

— Хватит пытаться сделать из братьев свою личную армию, — Брюсу не стоило делать ему замечаний на эту тему. — И стаю тоже не пытайся. Хватит того, что Дик подначивает их... бегать _свободными_ бесконтрольно. 

Джейсон фыркнул

— Не смешно, Джейсон, — Брюс прикинул, укусит ли Джейсон, если сунуть руку под стол. — Все теперь думают, что в Готэмском заливе водится лохнесское чудовище, а мы целый месяц Тима от масляных пятен отмывали.

***

— Итак.   
— Уходи, Кент, — Брюс стиснул пальцами переносицу. Он вообще-то не обязан это всё терпеть. — У меня нет времени на тебя. Разве у меня нет целого отдела, занимающегося СМИ?   
— Я твой друг, Брюс, — Кларк взял в руки электронную фоторамку со стола. — И я давно твоих детей не видел. Хотел узнать, как они. Вы смогли тогда отмыть масляные пятна..?  
— Да. И мы вроде договорились об этом не говорить больше никогда, нет?   
— Это было смешно, Брюс. Ты об этом вспоминать будешь, когда Тим вырастет, и смеяться.   
— Или сопьюсь насмерть слишком рано.   
— Дик тебя обратно вытащит, просто потому что может. И Джейсон будет за тобой гоняться. Или там. Грызть твои кости.   
— Почему ты до сих пор мой друг? И как ты сюда попал? 

Кларк моргнул. 

— Я твой друг, и твоя охрана меня знает. Ма хотела узнать, собираешься ли ты отвезти к нам мальчишек на лето. Коннеру не помешает компания.   
— Коннер ужасно на них влияет.   
— Ты так говоришь только потому, что боишься, что Касс и Тим импринтнутся.   
— Я так говорю, потому что ты и так влияешь на всех ужаснее некуда. 

Брюс был уже по горло сыт тем, как его дети просят пригласить дядю Кларка и купить вещи с логотипами Супермена.

— Это называется «дружбой», Брюс. Её показывают в миллионах детских мультиков.   
— Знаю. Дик заставляет меня их смотреть. 

Кларк ухмыльнулся. 

— Тогда ты, может, брони? 

До задницы кто-то тут _образец добродетели,_ как же.


	2. Chapter 2

Брюс проснулся от того, что Джейсон тыкал его с суровейшим выражением, какое только Брюс видел у десятилетнего на лице.

— Что случилось?   
— Тим говорит, что у него нет родителей, но у него должны быть родители, или его бы вообще не было, — сказал Джейсон. Брюс приподнял голову и увидел Тима в дверях. Джейсон расстроенно, гортанно заскулил.   
— Родители Тима здесь больше не живут.   
— Но он говорит, что у него их вообще нет! А у него должны быть родители. 

Брюс вздохнул, сел и поманил младшего, затем втащил мальчишек вдвоём на кровать. Тим жевал воротничок футболки. 

С чего Брюсу вообще начинать? 

— Тим, у тебя есть родители. Они просто оставили тебя у меня на время, — и когда Брюс узнает, куда подевались Джанет и Джек, он их к Тиму привяжет за ногу, наверное. 

Иисусе, Джанет — когда Брюс сказал, что не против присмотреть за Тимом, он не имел в виду навсегда. Не то чтобы Тим не был чудесным мальчишкой. Тим выпустил изо рта воротник. 

— Но у меня нет родителей. У меня есть ты. 

Брюс моргнул. Тим моргнул в ответ, затем залез под одеяло, и Джейсон последовал его примеру. 

— Видишь, Б.? Я тебе говорил, — Джейсон положил подбородок Тиму на плечо. — Но у него есть родители, так? Они его оставили и всё такое. Он ими пахнет.   
— Я не пахну.   
— Ты пахнешь.   
— Не пахну!   
— Пахнешь! 

Брюс перебил их, пока это не зашло слишком далеко. 

— Тим, ты разве не помнишь, как твои мама с папой привели тебя ко мне? 

Тим посмотрел на него.

— Моя леди и мой сир оставили меня здесь, но моя леди говорит, что ты теперь мой старейшина. Поэтому у меня нет родителей. У меня есть ты.

***

Брюс нашёл Джейсона по чистой случайности. 

Он даже не знал, что Джейсон адская гончая — узнал только пару месяцев спустя, как усыновил его. 

Джейсон был слишком тощий, слишком низкий ростом, слишком маленький всем телом, чтобы быть чем-то крупнее любой другой собаки. 

Брюс обнаружил Джейсона, когда расследовал преступление — с возможной привязкой к сверхъестественному, — в трущобах переулка Преступлений. Вообще Брюс мог бы выдать это задание кому-то из офицеров, но считал, что иногда полезно поработать на выезде лично. Чтобы навыки не ржавели. 

Иногда Брюс задумывался, что стало бы с Джейсоном, не найди он его в тот день. 

А теперь, пять лет спустя, Джейсон стал натуральным чудовищем. 

— Пора бы уже привыкнуть, — Брюс вздохнул, втаскивая Джейсона в большую душевую и включая воду. Джейсон заскулил. — Когда в следующий раз решишь приволочь добычу домой и уговоришь братьев разделить её с тобой, помни, что после нужно будет вымыться. 

Им ещё предстояло вылавливать внутренности из бассейна ближайший месяц и выветривать из вестибюля запах горелого мяса ещё дольше. 

— Тебе обязательно было стравливать Тима и Дэмиана? 

Хвост Джейсона застучал по плитке, и он прижал уши. Брюс принялся выскребать из шерсти остатки кишок.

***

— А ведь они должны бы ладить. Учитывая, что они почти что одного вида, — сказал Дик, наблюдая, как Тим и Дэмиан прожигают друг друга взглядами с разных концов комнаты.   
— Ты шутишь, — ответил Брюс. — Ты шутишь, Дик.   
— Ну, они же оба драконы.   
— Морской и огненный. Дик, морской и огненный.   
— Ну, технически стихия Джейсона — огонь, а Касс эльф, получается, они не должны ладить так хорошо. 

Касс фыркнула. 

— Это стереотипы. Не все эльф «зелёные». 

Дик отмахнулся. 

— В любом случае. Я думаю, они отлично поладят. Братья и сёстры всегда между собой ругаются, да?   
— Не клыками и зубами, — отозвался Джейсон.   
— Ну, большинство братьев-сестёр и не драконы. 

Дэмиан зарычал на Тима, ощерив зубы, и из его рта потянулась тонкая струйка пара. Тим ответил оскаленными клыками, и его зрачки опасно сузились. 

— Вы подождите, — сказал Дик, закидывая руки на плечи Касс и Джейсону. — Они когда-нибудь будут лучшими на свете братьями. 

Дэмиан замахнулся, метя Тиму в нос. Тим щёлкнул зубами, примерившись к руке Дэмиана.

***

Тим был робким. Брюс точно не знал, как оно у морских драконов. О них было не очень много информации, и он целую неделю шерстил то, что есть, чтобы попытаться понять мальчишку. 

Похоже, морские драконы росли какое-то время с той же скоростью, что и люди, но их умственное развитие сильно отличалось.

— Он уже говорит хотя бы? — Спросил Альфреда Брюс. 

Альфред уставился на него. 

— Естественно. Он весьма... общителен. 

Брюс моргнул. 

— Правда? 

Он не слышал от Тима ни одного слова с того момента, как родители оставили его здесь и исчезли. 

— Да, сэр, — весьма довольно ответил Альфред. — Такой очаровательный молодой человек, которому есть о чём поведать. 

Брюс спросил Дика, который расхохотался, почти сгибаясь пополам. 

— Конечно же Тим разговаривает! Он такой милый, Б. Иногда начинает бессвязно лепетать, как маленький. 

Джейсон и Касс согласились. 

Брюс нахмурился. 

— Со мной он не говорит.   
— Он стесняется, — сказала Касс. — Ты страшный.   
— Да, Б., — встрял Джейсон. — Он такая кроха, а ты громадный, и у тебя рожа хмурая. 

Брюс вздохнул. 

— Не волнуйся, ты ему нравишься, — сказал Дик. — Он просто очень стеснительный.

Тим не говорил при Брюсе примерно месяц. 

Впервые он заговорил с ним, когда Брюс дремал в зимнем саду. Мальчишка вошёл, залез на диван и положил голову Брюсу на колени. Брюс положил руку ему на затылок и почти задремал обратно.

— Ночи-ночи, Б, — промямлил Тим ему в ногу. 

Дрёма слетела моментально, и Брюс уставился на мальчишку, который уже сладко заснул у него на руках.

***

— Нет! Тим меня больше любит! — заныл Дик. — Ну серьёзно! Я точно его любимчик. Я у всех любимчик!  
— Заглохни, Дик, — Джейсон поманил Тима ближе. — Давай, Тиммерз. Ты меня любишь больше всех, да? Я приношу тебе дичь.   
— Тим больше всех любит меня. Я не тупой мальчишка, — встряла Касс, подзывая Тима к себе. — Давай, Тим. Я твоя любимица. Ты меня больше всех любишь, я тебе волосы заплетаю.  
— Серьёзно! — Дик замахал руками. — И потом, он мальчик. И больше всех любит меня, потому что я к нему хорошо отношусь. Всё время! 

Тим моргнул, глядя на всех троих. 

— Меня больше всех! Ну же, Тим. Я крутой брат.   
— Иди ко мне, Тим. Я лучше всех обнимаюсь. Давай, Тиммерз.   
— Нет, ко мне, Тим. Я с тобой всё время играю, да? Ты же любишь играть? 

Тим бросал взгляды на них по очереди, переступая с ноги на ногу и растерянно поскуливая. Он остался топтаться на месте, пока трое продолжали переругиваться. 

(Почему они никогда не ругались из-за Дэмиана?)

Дверь открылась. 

— Альфред зовёт обедать и — что вы делаете? 

Тим метнулся ко входу, пригнулся, прячась за Брюса, и подцепил пальцами петли его пояса.   
— Брюс. Я выбираю Брюса. 

Старшие замерли, раскрыв рты, и задумались. 

— Ага, — сказал наконец Джейсон. — И я бы Б. выбрал. 

Касс кивнула. 

— И мне больше всех Брюс нравится.   
— Отличный выбор, Тиммерз.  
— Что? — Брюс ошарашено уставился на них, пока они окружали его и тащили на кухню. — Что это было?


	3. Chapter 3

Морские драконы, как выяснил Брюс, проживали свои жизненные циклы весьма странно.   
Тиму было тринадцать лет. В человеческом облике он выглядел — и то с натяжкой — десятилетним. В драконьей форме он был совсем младенцем. Конечно, младенцем размером с обеденный стол на тридцать две персоны, но всё равно младенцем. 

Психически... ну, его развитие сильно отличалось от большинства других существ. 

Брюс убил бы Джанет за это. 

Нельзя же бросать своего дракона-младенца у ближайшего соседа. Просто нельзя. 

Тим умел писать и читать, и был по-книжному умный. Он единственный во всей семье мог сыграть с Брюсом в шахматы вничью. Но одновременно он был на той странной стадии развития, когда жевал воротники футболок, ложился подремать днём и периодически начинал бессвязно лепетать. 

Всё было очень, очень сложно. 

В драконьей же форме Тим был. Ну.

— Гуппи, — умилился Джейсон, почёсывая Тима под подбородком. Тим счастливо забулькал и завозился. — Он такой милый. 

Брюс вздохнул. 

— Прекрати обращаться с братом, как с питомцем.   
— Но ты посмотри на него, Б. Тем более, он не против. Да, гуппи? 

Плавники Тима слегка затрепетали. Большая часть его плавников ещё должна была окрепнуть, став крепкими, острее бритвы, чтобы можно было летать на них, как на крыльях, над водой. Остальные в будущем отвердеют достаточно, чтобы Тим не раздирал их, когда ползёт на брюхе. Ещё ему предстояло обрасти слоем твёрдой чешуи и окраситься. Брюс надеялся, что это случится скоро. Как можно скорее. 

(А к тому времени, как он вырастет полностью — и исходя из того, что Брюс видел, когда наблюдал за Джанет и Джеком, которые совершали брачный ритуал у побережья — Тим будет. Ну. Здоровенным чудовищем. Ряды острых плоских плавников, броня из чешуи, скелет, способный выдержать давление океанских глубин, и сонар, чувствительный настолько, что сможет охватить всё дно рифа целиком. И это не считая трёх рядов зубов.)

— Он не понимает, что ты говоришь, — Брюс положил ладонь Тиму на голову. Сейчас ощущения Тима ещё не развились, и он полагался больше на прикосновения и запахи, чем на всё остальное.   
— Он всё равно не против был бы, — Джейсон отмахнулся. — И потом, это как с маленьким разговаривать. А Тим ещё маленький. Да, гуппи? 

Тим игриво куснул и заглотил руку Джейсона целиком, расплёскивая плавниками воду.

— Видишь? — засюсюкал Джейсон. — Младенчик. 

Брюс вздохнул.

***

— А в чём вообще разница между морскими драконами и морскими змеями? 

Тим зарычал. Брюс бросил на Дика сердитый взгляд. 

— Это обоснованный вопрос, — ответил Дик, поглаживая Тима по голове. 

Вообще-то да. Два вида были очень похожи. 

— Ну. Во-первых, морские змеи не умеют летать.   
— Но и Тим не умеет.   
— Это потому что он ещё маленький, — Брюс показал рукой на Тима, который неспешно слюнявил рукава свитера. Им ещё предстояло всерьёз подумать, как отучить его от этой привычки. — В целом.   
— Но выглядят одинаково.   
— Полтергейсты и привидения выглядят одинаково, — пробормотал Тим. — Но ты бы обиделся, если бы тебя все называли полтегрейстом. Морские змеи слабые. 

Дик скорчил рожу. 

— Я знаю, потому что моя леди так сказала, — объяснил Тим. — А моя леди всегда права. 

Твоя леди, подумал Брюс, считала, что принадлежит к виду, всех превосходящему в этой галактике. И, наверное, не струсила бы попробовать это доказать. 

(Джанет, в конце концов, произошла из клана морских драконов настолько древнего, что они стали _теми самыми,_ которых рисовали на всех старых картах.)

***

Брюс даже не осознавал, что отличается, пока не погибли его родители. Если бы его родители остались живы, он бы никогда не узнал, что он... не на все сто процентов обычный человек. 

Брюс должен был умереть — _он умер_ в тот день. Просто надолго мёртвым не остался. 

Насколько ему было известно, подобные ему существовали. Несчастный случай у одних, нападение убийцы у других, но каждый вдруг регенерировал, вернувшись в своё последнее наилучшее физическое состояние. Таких было две сотни или около того в текущей переписи. 

Ничто не могло убить их, пока отпущенное им время не истечёт. 

В целом, это было весьма полезно для того, кто командовал готэмским подразделением паранормальной детективной службы и заодно был главой многомиллиардной компании. 

И отцом пятерых сверхъестественных детей. 

Пятеро. Да как он и с одним-то на руках оказался?

***

Брюс смотрел, как Касс и Тим носятся по заднему двору Кентов за Коннером; обычно сдержанные и тихие, сейчас эти двое с энтузиазмом преследовали парящего над землёй инопланетянина и пытались не отставать на просторном участке. 

Джейсон сбежал куда-то с Крипто, а Дэмиан исследовал поля вместе с Диком. 

— Видишь? — сказал Кларк. — Им полезно погулять на солнце.   
— У них рак кожи случится. Тим увянет, и умрёт, и деформируется, и его мать вернётся, где бы она сейчас не была, только чтобы выдрать мне все кости из тела, — прошипел Брюс. — Тим, иди сюда.

Тим нахмурился, переводя взгляд с Коннера на Брюса, затем подбежал к крыльцу. Брюс подал ему бутылку с водой и начал прикладывать лёд, завёрнутый в полотенце, к его коже. 

— Ты обгоришь, Тим, — вздохнул Брюс. Тим нахмурился.   
— Ты никого больше не заставляешь отдыхать, — Тим царапнул колено Брюса. — И Касс обгорает каждый раз, когда мы приезжаем на ферму!   
— Это другое.   
— Почему? 

Кларк вмешался, бережно подтолкнув Тима в ту сторону, где Касс повалила Коннера на землю и в шутку с ним боролась. 

— Сходи к ним, пока я поговорю с твоим папой, а, Тим? 

Они проводили мальчика взглядами. Тим налетел на Коннера со спины, когда уже казалось, что тот сейчас взмоет в небо снова. 

— Ты такая курица-наседка, — объявил Кларк. — Дай ему повеселиться.   
— Ты советы раздаёшь, — сказал Брюс, швырнув полотенце со льдом Кларку в лицо. — А кто будет отвечать перед его отцом и матерью, когда они вернутся и обнаружат его в хоть чуть отличном от идеального состоянии? И потом, кто бы говорил. Я слышал, как вы ругаетесь, когда ты привозишь Коннера в Метрополис. Лекс явно недоволен его фермерским загаром.


	4. Chapter 4

— Тим, твои родители приехали, — повторил Брюс раз в пятнадцатый. Тим продолжил его игнорировать. 

Джанет вскинула бровь, Джек вздохнул. 

— Он сердится, — зашипел Джек Джанет. — Я же говорил.   
— Он не сердится, — ответила Джанет. — Тим. Твоя леди и твой сир зовут тебя. 

Тим поднял голову, затем, шаркая, подошёл, уставился на них, глянул на Брюса, снова на них. 

— Ты к нам не вернёшься, — сказала Джанет. Тим моргнул.   
— Нет.   
— Значит, решено, — Джанет погладила Тима по волосам. 

Джек, кажется, едва сдержался, чтобы не вскинуть руки, но последовал примеру Джанет и быстро обнял Тима. 

— Я буду скучать, малыш. Ты знаешь, как с нами связаться, если будет нужна помощь? 

Брюс сделал вид, что не заметил, как Джек прожёг его взглядом поверх макушки Тима. Тим кивнул. 

— М-гм. Рад был вас видеть. 

Джанет почти просветлела, улыбнувшись своему сыну, затем развернулась на каблуках и вышла прочь из его жизни. Опять. 

— Что... — Брюс уставился на пустое место, которое миг назад занимали родители Тима. — Что это было только что? Тим, твои родители вернулись после того, как — я не знаю как ещё это назвать — _бросили_ тебя со мной на семь лет. Ты разве ничего не хотел им сказать? 

Тим бросил на него непонятный взгляд. 

— Нет. Не очень.   
— Они собирались забрать тебя, — _у меня_ , — домой.   
— Но я дома, — Тим сморщил нос. — Ты хотел, чтобы я ушёл?   
— Нет, — Брюс прижал ладонь ко лбу. — Я. Я ничего не понимаю.   
— Ничего страшного. Я тоже много чего не понимаю. Дик говорит, что не понимать — это хорошо. Я не знаю, верю я ему или нет, но я не против, когда он врёт. У него хорошая ложь, — Тим взял Брюса за палец. — Можно сегодня барбекю на ужин?   
— Да. Нет. Что? Тим. Твои родители. 

_Ты выбрал меня, а не их._

Это никак не укладывалось у Брюса в голове. Потому что. Святой боже. Тим здесь. Тим остался. Навсегда. Он сын Брюса, отныне и навечно, и Брюс _не заплакал._ Совсем нет. 

Тим похлопал его по плечу. 

— Я же говорил, Б. У меня нет родителей. У меня есть ты. 

Всё это время — в самом деле? — Брюсу не нужно было волноваться о том, что Джанет и Джек заберут Тима, и всё это время Тим был только _его?_ Серьёзно? 

Семь лет он боялся, что проснётся и Тима не увидит, но...

Всё это время это не было проблемой?

Какое-то время они просто смотрели друг на друга. Тим лениво покачивал его руку своей, а потом спросил: 

— А если нельзя барбекю, то можно варёную кукурузу? 

Брюс подхватил Тима и крепко прижал к груди. 

— Мы можем поужинать чем ты захочешь, Тим.

***

Проблемы шли одна за другой. 

Брюс наблюдал за Джейсоном, который гонял по заднему двору Касс, пытаясь схватить её за ноги. 

— Посмотри на это с другой стороны, Б., теперь тебе не нужно покупать нам щеночка.   
— Нельзя обращаться с братьями, как с домашними животными, — на автомате ответил Брюс, подозревая, что его уже давно никто не слушается. — Тебе не кажется, что он подрос?   
— Раз ты уже заговорил об этом, — Дик прищурился. — Слушай, может, у него скачок роста? 

Брюс мысленно отметил, что нужно купить Джейсону новую одежду, если это правда скачок. А если не скачок, то новая одежда всё равно нужна, потому что никакие вещи долго не протягивали на неугомонном подростке. 

Касс расхохоталась, когда Джейсон повалил её и стал облизывать ей лицо, виляя хвостом. Она сбросила его и и рванула в сторону деревьев, оставив на поверхности пруда широкую полосу. 

К слову о прудах, Брюс сомневался, но был почти уверен, что после последней драки с Дэмианом Тим забился в какой-то из водных резервуаров на территории и там хандрил. Хандрящий Тим всегда был очень скрытным Тимом. 

Джейсон тявкнул и понёсся за ней. 

— Лишь бы мебель не грыз, — Брюс сжал переносицу. Джейсон залаял на дерево, где засела Касс.

***

— Так странно, когда ты так делаешь, — Джейсон сморщил нос, рассматривая попытки Дика себя «состарить». — Ты стрёмно выглядишь взрослым.   
— Ничего не стрёмно, — Дик замерцал, переключаясь между своей обычной и взрослой проекциями. — По-моему, я выгляжу крутым.   
— Ты выглядишь _взрослым_.   
— Технически я и есть взрослый.  
— Ты малявка!   
— Я всё равно тебя старше, так-то, — Дик показал ему язык. Джейсон нахмурился. — И я всегда буду старше. Так что. Ха.

***

— Что случилось? — спросил Брюс, войдя в гостиную и обнаружив там Дэмиана и Тима, хмурящихся на телевизор.   
— Сейчас время Дэмиана смотреть телевизор, — ответил Тим. Дэмиан нахмурился ещё сильнее. — Мы собирались посмотреть мультики.   
— Так? 

Брюс совсем не видел проблемы.

— Дик дуется в телевизоре, поэтому мы не можем его включить, — Тим пощёлкал пультом для наглядности. — Хотя это время Дэмиана. Нам нужно посмотреть телевизор на кухне?   
— «Можно», — поправил Брюс, рассматривая экран. И правда, сквозь него торчал локоть Дика.   
— Нам можно посмотреть телевизор на кухне? — повторил Тим, уже дёргая Дэмиана за рукав и увлекая его к выходу.   
— Можно. Дик, почему ты дуешься в телевизоре?   
— Потому что никто со мной играть не хочет, — заныл Дик. — И Джейсон сказал, что я жирный, ты же не думаешь, что я жирный? Конечно, я не жирный. Я гимнастом был. Не был я жирный.

***

— Что вы делаете? — Может, Брюсу просто пора было написать это на лбу — так часто он задавал этот вопрос своим детям. — Почему Джейсон — гончая? Я думал, Альфред запретил ему перекидываться в доме. Полы уродует.   
— Мы проверяем, сколько раз нужно лизнуть леденец, чтобы добраться до жвачки внутри, — ответила Касс. — Тим следующий попробует. Потом Дэмиан. 

Касс показала вишнёвый и апельсиновый леденцы, пока Джейсон продолжал облизывать тот, который держал перед ним Дэмиан. 

— Хочешь тоже попробовать? — спросила Касс.  
— Я — нет, спасибо. Не забудьте почистить зубы только. 

Джейсон гавкнул и щёлкнул челюстями, целясь Брюсу в лодыжку.


	5. Chapter 5

— Папа! 

Брюс покинул кабинет и сорвался на бег по коридору в ту же секунду, как услышал крик Дика. Слегка запыхавшись, он затормозил у комнаты для игр Дэмиана. 

— Что? 

Дик махнул рукой на Тима, который хмурился — у него слезились глаза и он шмыгал носом — глядя в пол, и на Дэмиана, который прижимал маленькую ладонь к щеке Тима. 

— Что? — повторил Брюс.  
— У Тима зубы режутся, — прошипел Дик, взлетая в воздух от волнения. — Папа, у него зубы режутся, и ему больно, и разве ещё не рано? 

Было рано, конечно, очень рано. У Тима ещё не должен был расти второй набор зубов. Да какое там, Тим ещё не вырос толком из стадии бессвязного лепета. Вот поэтому Брюс считал, что Тим пожалеет, выбрав его вместо своих настоящих родителей-морских драконов.

Брюс опустился на одно колено и бережно приподнял голову Тима. 

— Покажи мне, Тим? 

Дэмиан осторожно убрал руку от его лица, сердито хмурясь. Брюс догадывался, что его не обрадовала необходимость побыть тёплым компрессом для Тима. Но кто знает. Дэмиан часто выглядел рассерженным по какому-нибудь поводу, даже когда на самом деле не сердился.

Тим всхлипнул и открыл рот, явив _кровавое месиво_. Брюс поморщился, искренне ему сочувствуя, и приподнял его голову чуть выше, чтобы рассмотреть лучше. Ну конечно. 

За человеческими зубами Тима он увидел вторую пару клыков. 

— Пойдём, Тим. Сполоснёшь рот, — сказал Брюс, взял его за руку и повёл на кухню. Альфред точно будет знать, что делать. Альфред всегда знал, что делать. Дэмиан бросился за ними и снова прижал ладонь к лицу Тима.   
— Ты не обязан, Дэми, — промямлил Тим, вздрогнув. Дэмиан нахмурился ещё сильнее.   
— Я знаю.

***

— Б.! — Джейсон и Касс пронеслись по коридору и замахали руками, чтобы не распластаться на полу. Брюс положил руки им на плечи, удерживая. — Б.!   
— Да? — (Он вообще хотел знать?)  
— Дэмиан превратился, — сказала Касс, широко распахнув глаза. — Он крохотный, миленький и нам кажется, что голодный. Можно мы ему что-нибудь поймаем?   
— Дэмиан превратился, — потрясённо повторил Брюс. Дэмиан ещё никогда не превращался. — То есть, крылья и когти, зубы и хвост?   
— Ага, очень круто, — Джейсон подпрыгивал, переступая с ноги на ногу, и бросал взгляды на окно. — Можно мы ему оленя поймаем или кого-то ещё? Можно, можно, можно?   
— Ты просто пользуешься братьями как предлогом, чтобы убивать животных. 

Как в тот раз, когда Джейсон просил отпустить его поохотиться на медведей, потому что Дик слегка загрустил, и потому что «все хотят себе медвежью шкуру!». _Вообще-то нет._

— А это работает? — Джейсон, казалось, сам готов их шкуры выпрыгнуть и сигануть в окно от волнения.   
— Нет, — Брюс развернул их за плечи и повёл обратно. — Разве у вас нет занятия продуктивнее, чем оттачивать ваше умение убивать диких животных? Скажем, видеоигры? 

Не просто так же Брюс целую комнату забил от пола до потолка последними _как их там_.

***

Тим заскулил. Брюс вздохнул.

Он всего на секунду отвернулся. 

— Опять? 

Хвост шлёпнул по воде, но в остальном Тим не шевельнулся. Он тихо захныкал снова и жалобно глянул на Брюса с пола, где лежал, перевалившись через бортик ванной, на полпути к умывальнику. Как именно Тим это сделал, Брюс не представлял. Как он делал это настолько тихо и настолько быстро, оставалось непостижимой тайной. 

Вот поэтому Брюс всегда сомневался, разрешать ли Тиму превращаться в ванной. 

— Я же говорил тебе вылезти из воды до того, как её спускать, — Брюс вздохнул. — И разве я не говорил тебе не выбираться на сушу без присмотра? 

Тим заныл. Его плавники спутались в жуткий клубок. Он попробовал пошевелиться, и Брюс скривился, видя мигом возникшие крохотные разрывы и трещины, и полоску розоватой воды, протянувшуюся по белой плитке. 

— Не двигайся. Я только возьму детский бальзам. 

Тим заплакал, попробовал поползти за Брюсом, но только ещё сильнее запутался и завалился на спину. Он задёргал плавниками, пытаясь перевернуться обратно. 

— Дик, присмотри за ним, чтобы он не делал себе больно. 

Дик просочился в ванную через пару секунд с камерой в руках и начал снимать. В промежутках между скулежом Тима в сторону Брюса и рычанием на Дика было слышно негромкое воркование самого Дика. 

— Только посмотри на себя, красавец. Ты опять упал, Тиммерз? Ничего страшного. Только посмотри, какое у тебя славное маленькое пузо. Что, гуппи, опять запутался в своих маленьких плавниках? Не грусти, Тиммерз, ты вырастешь большим морским драконом, и никто с тобой связываться не захочет. Правда же, Тимми? Правда? 

Тим слегка сморщил морду и сделал глубокий вздох. И _взревел_ , отчего Дик вскрикнул и чуть не уронил камеру. Морда Тима стала довольной. 

Брюс размазал бальзам, опустился на колени рядом с Тимом и принялся распутывать его плавники. 

Дик молчал и пялился на Тима, широко распахнув глаза. Потом прошептал: 

— Тим первый раз зарычал. 

А потом взволнованно затараторил: 

— Как мило, правда? Наш гуппи впервые зарычал! Славный малыш! Ты смог, Тим! Ура!

***

Брюс не знал, в чём дело, но его дети всё время приносили ему свою добычу. И он был уверен, что начал это Джейсон. 

Джейсон начал с того, что бросил ему в ноги стайку убитых кроликов и завилял хвостом. Дэмиан и Тим тогда переглянулись, и у Брюса появилось ощущение неизбежно надвигающейся беды. 

Тим — непонятно как — принёс Брюсу медузу. Как он её добыл, Брюс не представлял. 

Дэмиан принёс Брюсу мёртвую лису. 

Джейсон принёс Брюсу оленя. 

Тим принёс Брюсу акулу. Как малыш, совсем малыш, пусть и хищник, это делал?

Дэмиан принёс Брюсу волка. 

А потом Джейсон подключил фантазию. Он принёс Брюсу медведя. Медведя и целое стадо ещё живых оленей. Дик смеялся до колик, а Касс пробормотала: «Показушник». 

Дэмиан и Тим глянули друг на друга и улыбнулись. 

(Господи. Два дракона, объединивших усилия, чтобы таскать Брюсу свежую дичь.)

— Я не знаю, что случилось в моей жизни, чтобы я докатился до такого, — Брюс уставился на бассейн, на данный момент красный и покрытый всплывшими внутренностями. Тим радостно нарезал круги в море крови и кишок, Дэмиан гордо щерился с бортика из своей кучи. 

Брюс вспомнил первую добычу Тима — тогда тоже было грязно, и кровь всюду, и Тим заснул, сожрав труп только наполовину. Вышло довольно мило, в нездоровом смысле. Брюс, кажется, добавил эту фотографию в электронную рамку на работе. Это, кстати, объясняло некоторые любопытные взгляды, которые он получал. 

А если подумать... Кажется, эта же фотография попала на рождественские открытки, которые они рассылали. 

— Видишь, почему нельзя подбивать своих братьев резвиться. Как это вообще убрать? — Брюс вздохнул. — Это хуже, чем в тот раз, когда ты убедил Тима, что крабы и лобстеры в супермаркете на самом деле порабощённый народ. И всё почти закончилось вмешательством полиции, Джейсон. _Полиции._ Из-за тебя твоего тринадцатилетнего брата чуть не арестовали за организацию восстания ракообразных.  
— Я учу их жить в стае, Б.  
— Мы не стая.   
— Ты так говоришь, Б., — ответил Джейсон. — Но ты, по-моему, сам себе не веришь.

***

— В общем, я умер, — сказал призрак, уставившись на Брюса. — Только не умер, понимаете? 

Брюс уставился тоже. 

— Почему ты здесь?   
— Не знаю. В этом вся проблема, — Брюс с трудом узнал в призраке одного из акробатов, погибших на прошлой неделе. — Думаю, это как-то связано с моими колдунскими корнями, — мальчишка пошевелил пальцами для усиления эффекта. — Цыганская кровь и всё такое. Хотя я не уверен, что мы были на самом деле настоящие, натуральные цыгане.   
— Ты призрак, который болтается у меня дома. Разве ты не должен сводить с ума того, кто убил твоих родителей?   
— Ну. Вы же глава паранормальной полиции, правильно? Вот. Значит, если я останусь с вами, я смогу добраться до него быстрее? 

Логично. 

— Это не объясняет, почему ты явился сюда, — Брюс глянул на часы, — в два ночи через неделю после того, как умер?   
— По-моему, время течёт иначе в лимбе. Я не знаю, мистер. Разве не вы тут спец в этих делах? Если честно, я теперь сомневаюсь в вашей способности поймать моего убийцу. Самую малость сомневаюсь.   
— Тогда, может, тебе лучше уйти? — потому что дом Брюса совсем не место для призрака. Для призрака ребёнка. 

(Будто этих у него в голове мало водится.)

— Но вы его поймаете, — заявил мальчишка, расплываясь в улыбке. Брюс детей вообще не понимал.   
— Правда?   
— Ага. Потому что вы — это вы, — Дик откинулся назад, прежде чем раствориться в воздухе. — А помогать малым вроде меня — ваше призвание.


	6. Chapter 6

— По-моему, ты крайне недооценила, насколько сильнó желание Дэмиана избегать этого дома и, соответственно, нас, — сказал Джейсон Касс, которая свисала с балкона. — А я раньше думал, что Тим ходячий ужас. Я ошибался. Как сильно я ошибался. 

Касс фыркнула. 

— Тим и сейчас ужас. А Дэмиан ужас поменьше.   
— Который периодически загорается сам по себе.   
— Ты тоже периодически загораешься.   
— Да, но я себя контролирую, — Джейсон сморщил нос. — Я уже перерос это. Давай не будем о тех сложных временах. Мы же не говорим о том, как ты. Э-э. _Вернулась к корням._

Касс подтянулась, чтобы прожечь его взглядом. 

— Я тем годом горжусь.  
— Знаю. Но я никогда не хотел видеть некоторые части тебя, — сказал Джейсон. — Никто не хотел видеть те части тебя.   
— Ты меня стыдить за тело пытаешься?   
— Нет, я пытаюсь сказать, что не хотел видеть твои внутренности, — сказал Джейсон, слегка бледнея. — И не хотел, чтобы ты пихала их мне в руки и просила подержать. 

Касс хмыкнула и снова повисла с балкона. 

— Трус. А Тим был не против.   
— Тим в крови купается для развлечения. Взросление превратило его из милой маленькой гуппи в жестокого, ужасного и неуловимого убийцу, — заныл Джейсон. — Ты знаешь, как мерзко его отскребать, когда кровь высыхает и запекается?  
— Это называется охотой, — сказал Тим, напугав их обоих. Он высовывался из окна соседней комнаты. — И Дэмиан не тут. 

Касс глянула на него со своего места, где проверяла дырки под балконом. Джейсон вскинул бровь. Тим закатил глаза. 

— Он в подвале уже два часа, — сказал Тим. — Брюс обливает его из огнетушителя периодически. Они тренируют его самоконтроль. А Дику наскучило наблюдать, как вы ищете как идиоты, поэтому он заставил меня вылезти из бассейна и сходить к вам. 

Тим взмахнул мокрыми волосами, и, топая, ушёл. 

— Ты не мог нам сам сказать, Дик? — спросил Джейсон у воздуха. 

Окна загремели, и Джейсон мог поспорить, что услышал мерзкий смех Дика перед тем, как дверь захлопнулась.

***

— Ты слишком взрослый для этого. Тебе — ты на сколько лет меня старше?   
— Я мёртв, — заметил Дик. — Я мстительный дух.   
— Ты слишком взрослый, чтобы меня разыгрывать, — сказал Тим.   
— Сказал малыш, — Джейсон фыркнул и протянул руку, чтобы почесать Тима под подбородком. Глаза Тима остекленели на миг, затем он клацнул зубами. — Наш малыш расстроился? 

Тим зашипел, защёлкал, и по его коже прошла рябь. Он соскользнул обратно в бассейн. 

— Ты рассердил малыша, — сказал Дик, взгромоздившись на один из шезлонгов. — Тц-тц, Джейсон. 

Джейсон фыркнул, наблюдая, как Тим сворачивается в самой глубокой части бассейна и собирается хандрить.

— Это нетрудно. 

Из бассейна донёсся приглушённый рёв. Джейсон осторожно склонился над водой.

— Если я извинюсь, ты вылезешь оттуда? 

Поверхность воды зарябила. 

— Если Дик обещает вести себя, как положено в его возрасте — настоящем, а не в том, в котором он умер — ты выйдешь из бассейна?   
— Ты за меня обещаний не давай, — сказал Дик, хотя голова Тима уже осторожно приподнялась над водой. — И я обещаю вести себя как положено в моём возрасте. Неделю. 

Тим не впечатлился.

— Ты на меня наябедничаешь, да? — Дик слегка упал духом. Тим плюнул в них водой, плевок пролетел сквозь Дика. Дик ссутулился. Тим вернулся в свои подводные глубины.

***

Дик умер, когда ему было десять; он помнил падение, секундную мысль: _мама или папа меня поймают_ , и после — ничего.

А потом он вдруг стоял и смотрел, как увозили маму, папу и его самого. Потом слышал разговоры о том, что случилось и как. Потом видел, как полиция не нашла нужные улики. 

Может, Дику нужно было дождаться, чтобы Зукко бросили за решётку, прежде чем наконец упокоиться. Он боялся, и он — он не понимал, почему он? Почему не папа, ведь папа был сильным, и умным, и таким храбрым. А Дику было просто страшно, одиноко и всего десять, и хотелось к Зитке, но животные его теперь боялись. 

Как и люди. 

Дик пытался передвигать предметы, диктовать что-то говорить с кем-то, но ничем хорошим это не заканчивалось. 

Но только не в особняке Уэйнов. 

В особняке всё шло хорошо, потому что Брюс был… не такой. И Альфред был немножко призраком, как Дик. Он здорово помог, объяснив, что к чему. 

Дик мог прикасаться к Альфреду, и Альфред научил его обретать телесность ненадолго. Этого хватало, чтобы притронуться к Брюсу ради пары мгновений живого тепла, и Дик знал, что крышей бы поехал, если бы не Альфред. 

Ему всё равно было одиноко. Брюс работал и расследовал убийства в свободное время — как Шерлок Холмс, только круче, — а Альфред занимался домом. Дик бы помог, но тогда он ещё не умел толком передвигать мебель. 

Потом Брюс привёл домой Джейсона, которому было всё равно, что Дик привидение, потому что Джейсон был адской гончей. Адским щеночком. Который иногда загорался адским пламенем, охотился, таскал на порог кроликов, смеялся над шутками Дика (иногда), и невероятно здорово играл в прятки. 

После Джейсона появился Тим, который был, в сущности, младенцем, превращался из дракона в человека и обратно в считанные секунды, плавал и тонул, и ради него Брюсу пришлось построить новый бассейн в доме. 

После Тима пришла Касс, которая только пожимала плечами, забиралась на всё, что можно, наблюдала за всеми, склонив голову набок, и улыбалась краешками губ, прежде чем ударить.

После Касс был Дэмиан, который плевался огнём, тонко рычал как младенец, отвешивал Тиму оплеухи, искрил на Джейсона, прожигал Касс взглядом, и только с Диком затихал. 

И одиноко ему больше не было.

***

Тим почти не помнил, как попал в особняк Уэйнов. Помнил только, что был очень маленьким, и что в детстве время текло иначе для его вида. Драконом всё было намного проще. Ему было легче — он был меньше. Слова ускользали, стекались в чувства, эмоции и инстинкты. 

Слова вроде «наказан», «терпимость», «исключения», «время», «можно», «нужно», «пожалуйста», «спасибо», «вежливый», «воспитание» не значили ничего. 

Детали вроде вышивки, шёлка и кружева, понятия вроде домашней работы, книг, почему и когда растворялись в неопределённости «хорошо» и «плохо», «удобно» и «неудобно», «можно» и «нельзя».

Для дракона мир прост. 

Если дракон чего-то хочет, он это достаёт. Если он не может достать, то перестаёт хотеть. Если он голоден, он охотится. Если он хочет пить, он пьёт. Если он хочет спать, он спит. Если он зол, он это показывает. Если ему грустно, он это скрывает. Если ему кажется, что с ним поступили несправедливо, он ищет справедливости. Если ему неудобно, он подвигается. Если ему страшно, он нападает. Если он хочет играть, он играет. Если он хочет спрятаться, он прячется. 

Брюс — отец. Джанет и Джек — леди и сир. Леди и сир оставили его с Брюсом, Брюс его любит. Дик, Джейсон и Дэмиан — братья, Касс — сестра. Альфред — опекун.

Тим молод. Но он хищник. 

Тим помнил себя маленьким — не помнил точно, в человеческой шкуре или в драконьей, но помнил, что Брюс был таким громадным. Он до сих пор громадный. Но тогда Тим знал только простые слова, и у него было не так много информации, на которую можно опираться. 

Он помнил, что тогда были только Дик и Джейсон. Джейсон ещё загорался случайно, Дик ещё не освоил, как казаться цельным. 

Ещё Тим помнил, что Брюс очень часто пах растерянностью. Нюх Тима не был острым, по крайней мере не так, как у Джейсона, но смесь вкусов, запахов и ощущений позволила ему запомнить. Брюс был растерян. 

Тим помнил библиотеку. Помнил, что часто спал там в человеческой форме, там было тепло. Правильное тепло, чуть более золотистое, чем прохлада. Брюс читал о морских змеях и морских драконах, и Тим помнил, как его это забавляло, потому что только часть в книгах была правдива. 

Он помнил, что ему никогда не было одиноко. Совсем. Даже когда он решал спать в бассейне. Потому что всегда был кто-то. Всегда. И он знал — знал, не вспоминая — что здесь намного лучше, чем жить с его леди и сиром. 

Поэтому он выбрал Брюса. 

Выбрал их. 

Всё просто.


	7. Chapter 7

— У нас так принято, — сказала Джанет. Джек наблюдал, как Тим играет с остальными детьми Уэйна на заднем дворе. Уже — сколько, три года? Четыре? Пять? — прошло с тех пор, как они оставили Тима здесь. Он уже подрос, и Джек видел себя в его округлой улыбке, видел Джанет в его острых взглядах. Он видел бережность, с которой Тим относился к другим созданиям — и видел в этом Уэйна. Джанет была права — у них не принято учить доброте.   
— Вы его бросили, — прошипел Уэйн. Интересно, читал ли он хоть какую литературу?   
— Мы дали ему дом, — отрезала Джанет.   
— Вы дали ему мой дом. А ему нужно быть с родителями.   
— Ты и есть его родитель, _глупец,_ — к концу фразы голос Джанет стал ниже, как у пресмыкающегося, так что Джек расценил это как знак.  
— Морские драконы… Мы не воспитываем наш молодняк. Мы рожаем — или, как Джанет, даём вылупиться, — но потом предоставляем их себе, — сказал Джек. — Обычно морские драконы рождаются целым выводком. Молодняк заботится друг о друге, дерётся друг с другом. Они становятся сильнее, выживают друг за счёт друга — отбор сильнейших. У нашей расы так было принято всегда. 

Брюс нахмурился. 

— Тогда где его…  
— Разбиты, — сказала Джанет, перекусив слово. — Украдены и разбиты. Он был недоростком. С ним не стали возиться даже, чтобы разбить, чтобы продать. Единственный остался, — ногти Джанет впились в ладони, и Джек учуял, что скоро может пролиться кровь. — Он бы погиб, если бы мы его с тобой не оставили. Слабый, _недоразвитый_ , неспособный защититься. Один. 

Брюс уставился на них, и Джек дал своему взгляду перемениться во что-то более привычное его другой форме. 

— Морские драконы не милостивы, Брюс. Мы не люди. Мы не одомашненные породы, как другие предпочитают думать о нас. Мы не ваши псы и не ваши волки, не ваши эльфы и даже не ваши вампиры. Мы драконы. Это в нашей крови, это инстинкты. Если Тим решит найти себе партнёра среди морских драконов, он сделает то же самое. Мы его леди и сир, но и только. Когда мы умрём, он унаследует наше земное состояние — и всё.  
— Тогда зачем вы продолжаете приходить? 

Джанет обхватила себя руками. Такой _человеческий_ жест. Джек коснулся её плеча, она прижалась к нему на миг, затем отошла к окну. 

— Джанет привязалась, — сказал Джек. Он сам привязался. — Это… тяжело. Так долго ухаживать за кладкой, только чтобы её украли у нас из-под носа. Остаться вместо целого выводка _с одним._   
— Он был такой крохотный, — прошептала Джанет. — Крохотный. 

Если бы выводок выжил, считал Джек, то Тима бы либо сожрали, либо просто бросили. 

А может, Тим был бы как Джанет — обманывал и душил собратьев, не дав им и шанса. Кто теперь знает. 

И он действительно был маленьким. Такое крохотное яйцо, такой крохотный малёк. 

И даже если бы морские драконы предпочитали воспитывать свой молодняк…

— Мы бы его убили из любви, — прошептал Джек. Потому что иначе не смогли бы. Тим был слишком мал — что им было делать? Как с ним играть? Кормить? Учить драться? Джек бы раздавил его, просто резко расправив плавник. Его бы унесло течением.

— Я понимаю, что людям вроде тебя — смертным вроде тебя — тяжело понять, — сказала Джанет, касаясь кончиками пальцев стекла.   
— Вы думаете, что так лучше для него самого, — сказал Брюс, и было что-то холодное, опустошённое в его голосе.   
— Мы не смогли спасти выводок, — сказал Джек.  
— Но спасли его, — Джанет вздохнула. — А это… это хоть чего-то стоит.

***

Тим не дурак. Может, для драконов мир и был проще — и думал он куда меньшим количеством сложных слов. Но он не дурак. И пусть ему понадобилось время на то, чтобы повзрослеть, но это совсем не значило, что он недалёкий. 

Люди, которые приходили иногда, были его леди и сиром. Он это знал. Чуял нутром, и мог до сих пор, если хорошо задуматься, если очень захотеть, вызвать в глубине подсознания их смутные силуэты. Вспомнить мерцание полупрозрачной жемчужной чешуи. Взмахи многочисленных плавников и перекатывание мускулов, пока они несли его на берег. 

И каждый раз, когда они заглядывали, братья и сёстры налетали, будто кто-то собирался забрать его силой. Даже Дэмиан становился нехарактерно прилипчивым. Тим никуда податься не мог, чтобы за ним тенью не увязался кто-то. Дик и вовсе буквально.

Тим догадывался, чего они боялись: что Джанет и Джек заберут его. 

Глупости.

Он же сказал, что не уйдёт. А он слова не нарушит. Тим фыркнул и махнул хвостом, осыпав брызгами негодующих Кассандру и Джейсона.

Здесь — дом. Они — семья. 

Конечно, он не уйдёт. 

Они оставили его здесь. И от своего решения тоже не отступят. 

У них так принято.

***

Дэмиану Дрейк не нравился. Всё было… сложно. Дэмиан с неохотой допускал, что сложности возникали в основном из-за того, что Дрейк — здоровенное водоплавающее чудище, всегда прохладное и слегка мокрое, тогда как Дэмиан был рождён и воспитан огненным драконом. 

Но это не значило, что он хотел, чтобы Дрейк _ушёл_.

Дрейк — его. Чтобы доставать его и раздражать, чтобы шипеть на него и с ним драться. С кем ещё можно объединять усилия против гнёта старших? А ещё Дрейк — идеальная приманка. 

Дрейку нельзя уходить. Дэмиан не допустит. 

Так Дэмиан ему и сказал, упрямо перегородив Дрейку путь к бассейну.

Дрейк моргнул и перекинулся в свою драконью форму, Дэмиан последовал примеру. На земле у него было преимущество. Драконья форма Дрейка совсем не годилась на безводных рельефах. Слишком хрупкие плавники и слишком мягкое брюхо, которое ещё не обросло плотной чешуёй.

У Дэмиана таких проблем не было ввиду наличия лап. 

— Ты как маленький, — Дрейк вскинул голову. — Куда бы я ушёл?   
— Скажи своим родителям, чтобы не приходили больше на мою территорию, — Дэмиан заискрил, хлестнув хвостом.   
— Они не мои родители. Брюс мой родитель. Нельзя быть таким тупым, — Дрейк попытался проскользнуть-плюхнуться мимо Дэмиана. Дэмиан не оценил.   
— Тогда зачем они приходят? Просто приходят и смотрят на тебя из дома. Мне не нравится.   
— Я им помешать не могу, у нас свободная страна. И ты не помешаешь мне влезть в этот бассейн.  
— Я помешаю тебе уйти! — Дэмиан царапнул когтями по плитке. Дрейк глянул на него, зарябив плавниками, затем вытянул длинную шею. Дэмиан замер, Дрейк осторожно проехался чешуёй по чешуе. Ощущение было… странным и самую малость неприятным. Дрейк был слишком гладким, слишком скользким, слишком холодным — и Дэмиан догадывался, что сам слишком шершавый, слишком горячий, слишком сухой для Дрейка — но жест был знакомым. Дэмиан смутно помнил, как его мать делала так же.   
— Хорошо, — сказал Дрейк, и Дэмиан помог ему забраться в бассейн, отпрянув в сторону от брызг.


	8. Chapter 8

Брюс помнил, как впервые привёл Джейсона в особняк. Тогда он ещё не понял, что Джейсон — адская гончая. Думал, что он просто истощённая собака-оборотень. А должен был бы сообразить, наверное, потому что Джейсон успел стащить три колеса — не совсем то, что мог бы сделать обычный пёс. И когда он нашёл те три колеса, они воняли жжёной резиной, что тоже должно было намекнуть. 

Тогда Брюс был моложе, и в его защиту стоит сказать, что он не рассчитывал подобрать бродячее чудовище из ада, когда приехал расследовать пару дел, по которым готэмской полиции требовалась консультация. 

Ему в самом деле стоило подумать лучше, потому что какой оборотень бы решил перекинуться в истощённую собаку? 

Оглядываясь назад, Брюс признавал, что действительно сглупил.

Потому что он привёл Джейсона домой, и мальчишка сожрал всё, что попалось ему на глаза. 

— Ты правда должен был догадаться, — сказал Дик, когда Джейсон практически вдохнул ещё порцию картофельного салата. — Подпалины, Б. Запах серы. Серьёзно?   
— Я так хотел хоть раз встретить кого-то обычного, — сказал Брюс. — Обычного оборотня. Обычного призрака. Обычного кого угодно.   
— Смешной ты, Б., — ответил Дик. — Твоя жизнь вполовину такой весёлой не была бы, если бы мы не выкидывали коленца.   
— По крайней мере, вас всего двое, — сказал Брюс, как распоследний дурак. — Не знаю, как бы я справлялся, если бы вас тут было больше. 

Несколько лет спустя пятеро детей разных сверхъестественных потребностей носились по его дому, и пусть Брюс искренне любил каждого, иногда он задумывался, не пытаются ли они просто переплюнуть выходки друг друга, учиняя обусловленный хаосом стресс.

Как по команде, где-то Кассандра выкрикнула боевой клич, за которым последовал характерный звук когтей Джейсона, тормозящих по паркету, и звучный удар о стену. Дик вскрикнул, раздался ещё удар, который, наверное, означал, что на кого-то свалился артефакт, или ещё что-то.

Брюс вздохнул. 

— Дети так оживляют особняк, мастер Брюс, — сказал Альфред, накрывая стол к чаю. Брюс усмехнулся краешком рта.   
— Можно и так сказать, пожалуй.

***

Касс появилась однажды, будто всегда жила с ними. В защиту Брюса стоит сказать, что он в это время пытался смириться с тем фактом, что его доселе незнакомые соседи свалили на него комок извивающегося, плаксивого, полу-бешеного и ядовитого младенца-морского дракона на ближайшее необозримое будущее. 

Но где-то между травмирующим разговором, в ходе которого ему сообщили, что если Тим не будет жив к моменту их возвращения, они _расквитаются,_ и новостью о том, что Тим мог и собирался перекидываться из человеческой формы в драконью по желанию, у них появилась черноволосая девочка-эльф, которая швырялась попкорном в Джейсона перед телевизором.

— Кто это? 

Джейсон и Дик повернулись и глянули на Брюса, будто это он должен знать. Да откуда ему, если он всю прошлую неделю был занят, пытаясь разобраться в основах воспитания морских драконов? 

Девочка встала, подошла к нему и протянула руки, сжав-разжав пальцы. С виду ей было примерно столько же, сколько Дику, когда тот умер. 

— Это мой младший братик? — спросила она, и Брюс вскинул бровь.   
— Ага, это новенький, — сказал Джейсон. — Его зовут Тим.   
— А кто ты? — спросил Брюс.  
— Я Касс, — сказал она. — А это Тим. Можно подержать? 

Брюс вскинул обе брови и медленно передал ёрзающий свёрток с мальчишкой ей в руки. Тим, хоть и крохотный, вырос _за пару этих дней,_ и теперь был склонен перекидываться в любой миг. Одежда стала необязательным дополнением с учётом того, что он всё разрывал. 

Брюс временно обходился одеяльцем. 

И если откровенно, он просто устал пытаться, а потом оборачиваться, только чтобы увидеть мальчишку, сидящего в кучке лоскутов. Вполне возможно, что Тим рвал одежду специально, чтобы проверить, как сильно разозлиться Брюс. 

Как по сигналу, Тим чихнул и перекинулся из ребёнка в извивающегося малька дракона. Касс охнула от неожиданности, но удержала его всё равно. 

Сил у неё явно было побольше, чем у обычной… десятилетней? Одиннадцатилетней?

Кассандра заворковала и прижала дракона к груди так сильно, что Тим тихо пискнул и выпустил струйку пузырей.

— Теперь он мой, — объявила она и ушла, переваливаясь и волоча с собой Тима. Его хвост тащился по полу между её ног.   
— Ладно, — сказал Брюс и смирился с тем, что его жизнь больше ему не принадлежала. Контроль, похоже, перехватили его дети. Которые совсем не его собственные. 

Он почти не сомневался, что на самом деле это они его усыновили.

***

— У нас дракон-младенец на крыльце, — сказал Дик. Брюс посмотрел на потолок сквозь его лицо.   
— Мы уже говорили о личном пространстве и границах, — сказал Брюс, перекатываясь на бок.   
— Ну, говорили. Но я решил, что это срочно и допускает нарушение личного пространства. Потому что. Понимаешь. На крыльце младенец, — Дик помолчал. — И он выглядит, как маленькая, очень сердитая копия тебя. 

Брюс сел так быстро, что провалился сквозь Дика. Дик вскрикнул, Брюс зашипел, когда его окатило стужей и прошибло электричеством. 

— Эй! И кто тут чьё пространство нарушает!   
— Прости, Дик. Не нависай так, пожалуйста.   
— В чём тогда смысл мёртвым быть, если даже развлечься с тем, что есть, нельзя? — возмутился Дик, хотя Брюс уже выходил из комнаты, чтобы посмотреть на предположительно младенца на пороге. 

Кому-то — Альфреду — хватило здравого смысла внести младенца домой, так что Брюс увидел его сидящим в корзинке и бросающим взгляды в сторону Кассандры уже в гостиной. Эти двое, похоже, устроили противостояние. Кассандра хмурилась на него, скрестив руки. Младенец смотрел волком в ответ. 

— Он похож на тебя, — сказала она. Это было правдой. Довольно… поразительно, если честно.   
— Я вижу, — Брюс положил ладонь ей на макушку. — Иди к братьям. 

Кассандра не отводила взгляд от младенца ещё несколько мгновений, затем кивнула и ушла туда, где двое средних уже затевали шалость дня. 

— Там записка была, — сказала она, выходя из комнаты. — Я прочесть не смогла. 

Очень странно, с учётом того, что Кассандра серьёзно продвинулась в чтении и письме. 

Брюс повернулся к записке, которая лежала на диване рядом с плетёной люлькой. 

Его имя было выведено изящными зелёными буквами. 

_Талия._ Ну конечно. 

— Ты не могла прочесть, потому что она зачарована, — крикнул Брюс вслед Кассандре. — И я тебя санскриту не учил. 

Брюс был бы рад не владеть санскритом и сам, потому что не хотел знать, что Талия натворила. Только на деле всё же хотел, потому что рядом сидел его _сын,_ который у него, оказывается, был, и который, похоже, был полудраконьей версией его самого. 

— Здравствуй, Дэмиан, — сказал Брюс. Младенец мигом уставился на него. — С приездом домой.


	9. Chapter 9

Всё началось с того, что Касс захотела узнать, откуда берутся дети. Логически Брюс понимал, что этот день когда-нибудь настанет. Только вот Дик уже разобрался сам, Джейсон знал пугающе много для своих лет, Тим ещё не достиг нужного возраста, а Дэмиану было ещё расти и расти. 

Брюс надеялся, что кто-то ей объяснил, или что Касс и так знает, как знает обо всём на свете. Она обладала необъяснимым количеством познаний о мире — Брюс пришёл к единственному выводу, что это благодаря её превосходной памяти и умению делать умозаключения, с помощью которого она собирала из обрывков полученной информации обширное представление о целом. 

Так или иначе, Брюс не был готов говорить с ней на эту тему. 

— Когда двое очень сильно любят друг друга, — удивил их всех Тим, подав голос, — они объединяются, и, если приходят ко взаимному согласию, решают завести детей.  
— Как? 

Тим моргнул, склонил голову набок и нахмурился. 

— Ну. Обычно есть какой-нибудь кровный контракт, составленный наперёд. А потом они дерутся немного, чтобы прийти в нужное для зачатия детей расположение духа, а потом тот, кто генетически самка, откладывает яйца, а тот, кто генетически самец, оплодотворяет их, а когда яйца вылупляются, они сражаются насмерть, и победитель получает право вернуться домой, — Тим улыбнулся, хлопнув в маленькие ладони. — А потом цикл повторяется! 

Об этом Брюс в книжках про морских драконов не читал. Но, справедливости ради, книжек про морских драконов было не так уж и много. 

Дик и Джейсон смотрели на него с ужасом. 

Касс замычала. 

— Но Джейсон не вылупился из яйца. И Брюс тоже.   
— О, — Тим нахмурился сильнее. — Может, у них просто без части про вылупление?   
— У нас вообще без всего этого, — пробормотал Джейсон.   
— А я откуда знал?   
— Первая часть в целом… правильная, но не обязательная, — сказал Брюс, положив руку на голову Тима. — Двое, обычно по согласию, решают завести ребёнка. Иногда они любят друг друга, иногда нет, иногда это случайность. Но в большинстве случаев это обоюдное желание. 

Тим надулся от гордости. 

— Обычно никаких кровных контрактов, — заметил Брюс. — Совсем никаких кровных контрактов.   
И в целом никто не дерётся. И у млекопитающих нет яиц.   
— Эльфы млекопитающие, — сказала Кассандра. — А что у них есть, если нет яиц? 

Брюс отчаянно пожалел, что Дик сейчас в десятилетнем виде и никак не отсмеётся. И заодно пожалел, что Альфред бросил его барахтаться одного в этот раз.

***

Брюс нашёл Джейсона уснувшим на крыше (ну в самом деле. Он до сих пор не представлял, как Джейсон сюда забирался, но когда-нибудь надеялся убедить его, что здесь опасно и что Джейсон вполне себе уязвим) в два часа пополудни. 

Джейсон свернулся на боку в старой кожаной куртке, которую нашёл на чердаке. Касс и Тим совместными усилиями украсили её нашивками с цветами, наклейками из комиксов, радугами и ещё бог знает чем. Джейсон, похоже, вовсе не возражал. Он всегда был хорошим братом. 

Брюс осторожно взобрался на крышу, и мелкий песок с черепицы впился в ладони. Альфред очень рассердится, когда они вдвоём натащат грязь в особняк. 

Брюс знал, что в последнее время Джейсон плохо спал. Неясно, почему. Дело было не в кошмарах — Джейсон просто просыпался и не мог уснуть снова. Дик рассказал, как видел и слышал Джейсона, бродящего по коридорам ночью.

Иногда Джейсон заглядывал в комнату Тима или комнату Дэмиана. Возле комнаты Касс он не проходил — знал, что та спит чутко, и не хотел её тревожить. 

Джейсон по большей части отсыпался днём — при свете никаких проблем с засыпанием, похоже, не было. 

Может, Джейсон просто перестраивался дальше в соответствии со своим адским происхождением. Но адские гончие вроде не были ночными. Или, понадеялся Брюс, они могли адаптироваться. 

Лицо Джейсона расслабилось во сне, пальцы подёргивались. Брюс опасливо сел рядом, несмотря на покатость крыши. Он знал, что выживет после падения, конечно. Может, и умрёт, но вскоре восстанет. А вот Джейсон вряд ли переживёт. 

Интересно, почему Джейсон выбирал именно крышу. Вряд ли из-за тепла. В это время года тут было ветрено и сыро. И в самом деле. Адская гончая или нет, Джейсону стоило одеться потеплее. Брюс сбросил свою куртку и накрыл его. Простуда на нём крест не поставит. А даже если и поставит, то по крайней мере ненадолго. 

Брюс вздохнул и потёр руки, скривился из-за песка. Задумался, как Джейсон вообще это терпит. На крыше воняло даже ему, а нюх Джейсона был острее в несколько раз.

Может, подумал он, дело в открывающемся виде. Отсюда просматривалась вся территория усадьбы, и горизонт выглядел очень живописно. Если Джейсон будет дальше лазать на крышу, нужно обязательно огородить её перилами какими-нибудь.

Брюс и сам не заметил, как к нему пришло умиротворение. 

На крыше было так тихо. 

Может, именно поэтому Джейсон и приходил сюда.

***

Дику потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что он, ну. Мёртвый, прозрачный и почти невидимый и неосязаемый для обывателей. К счастью, разговоры с Альфредом и Брюсом немного улучшали дело.

— Твоих родителей тоже убили? — спросил Дик, вглядываясь в тёплых тонов портрет над громадным камином. — А где их призраки?

Брюс поражённо глянул на него. 

— Они не остались призраками.  
— Но их же убили. Разве они — разве им не хотелось тебя увидеть? Или вернуться?   
— Я не знаю, — ответил Брюс. — Я не знаю, почему они решили так, Дик. Но не все возвращаются. Даже после насильственной смерти. 

Дик знал. Его родители тоже не вернулись. Он не знал, где они. Надеялся, что когда-нибудь сможет отправиться к ним, но пока что…

Пока что Дик считал, что его место здесь. Рядом с Б. и Альфредом, в этом ужасно пустом и тихом особняке. Даже если его убийцу найдут, Дик думал, что не прочь остаться всё равно. 

Б. одиноко. Ему не помешает компания. 

Дик влез на край стола Б., пока тот царапал что-то в бумагах и на бланках.

— Слушай, Б.  
— Да, Дик?  
— Я рад, что встретил тебя. Пусть даже в таких отстойных обстоятельствах. 

Брюс поднял голову и улыбнулся. 

— И я рад, что встретил тебя, Дик.


End file.
